


May I?

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Falcobblepot, Fluff, Other, Sofwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: This is the prequel to my previous fiction entitled "Would She?"This chronicles Oswald's attempt to ask for Sofia Falcone's hand in marriage.This is pure fluff. And nervous Oswald.





	May I?

The Florida sunshine beat down hard on Oswald as he stood at the large ornate door. He was clearly not dressed for this type of weather, and he feared he was sweating through all the layers he wore. That no top of the nerves that settled in his stomach. Carmine Falcone had always been a source of nerves for him. Sure, they had been close, but he held a great fear and respect for the older man. A feeling reserved for a very select few. 

He rocked a bit on his heels, trying to take some of the weight off of his bad leg. He felt as though he'd been waiting for an hour, but in truth it had probably only been about ten minutes. Finally, to his great relief, the door opened. 

"Mr. Falcone will see you now." The housekeeper studied him as though he were a bug. It was a feeling Oswald wasn't quite accustomed to. At least not any more. 

"Please follow me." Oswald did his best to follow the rather severe woman through the winding hallways of the sprawling mansion. He could almost picture Sofia wandering the halls of this place. All big brown eyes and dimples. A fond smile found it's way to his face as he thought about her. 

The room he was lead to was dark, just filtered sunlight streaking into the room. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he was shocked. 

Carmine was in a bed by the window, looking more frail than he would have ever imagined. He was on oxygen and the machine's beeped around him. Sofia had warned her father was sick, but a part of him hadn't believed it. To him Carmine was an immortal being. Nothing could bring him down. But here he was, frail and old. 

"Don Falcone," he whispered, with his head bowed as he approached the old man. 

He gave a raspy laugh, sitting up a bit more in the bed. "Please, Oswald. Carmine will do. Have a seat," he gestured to the chair next to his bed. 

He limped to the side of the bed, carefully sitting down. "I admit, Oswald that I was surprised to hear you wanted a meeting with me. I for the life of me couldn't figure out why. Then a thought dawned on me. It must be about Sofia." 

He blinked rapidly, smiling softly. "I see you are still one step ahead of everyone, Carmine." 

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I don't still know everything that is going on in my city." 

He didn't miss the tone when he'd said his city. Oswald knew that if Carmine had come back to Gotham, he would have easily lost his throne. "Of course you know all that is going on. You must then know that the city is in far better shape than it has been in years. Sofia and I are keeping the crime families in line, and the GCPD. She is an excellent partner." 

Carmine nodded, a knowing looking in his eyes. "She has always had a mind for the business. I tried my best to shield her from it, but she has always been determined to follow in my footsteps. She is a stubborn woman and there is no stopping her once she puts her mind to something." 

Oswald couldn't stop himself from chuckling, remembering all the times they had butted head because they were both stubborn and determined to get their way. After each one of those bouts they'd ended up having the best sex of their lives. That was clearly not something he planned on disclosing to Carmine Falcone. 

The older man gave a raspy deep cough, motioning for the cup of water on the bedside table. Oswald reached for it, fumbling a bit as he held the straw to his former bosses lips. He watched him sip from the straw, a sadness settling over him. This man clearly didn't have long, and he wondered if Sofia was one hundred percent aware of just how bad off her father was. 

Once he regained his composure, Carmine sighed. "You came here for a reason Oswald. And I'm sure it wasn't to reminisce. As you can see, I don't have much time, so whatever it is you came to discuss with me, perhaps we should get on with it." 

Oswald suddenly felt more like the umbrella boy than the current king of Gotham. His hands shook and he was certain he was sweating. He once more found found him cursing himself for wearing so many layers. Sofia was right, he did wear way too much. He tugged at his tie, hoping his nervousness wasn't completely evident. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. 

"I haven't seen you this nervous since you were staring down Don Maroni," Carmine replied, one eyebrow raised. "You definitely have me interested in whatever you are going to say now, that's for sure." 

Scratching the back of his neck, Oswald shifted in his chair, his green eyes coming to rest on his former mentor. And the father of the woman he loved. 

"You know I have always respected you, even when I threatened to kill you at one point," he cleared his throat, hating how unsure he felt in himself at this moment. "I never meant any disrespect, I was only wanting to have Gotham as my own. You've been a father figure to me when I had no one, and you took me under your wing. I wouldn't have the things I do now, if it hadn't been for your guidance." 

The older man's eyes studied him, still shrewd despite his illness. Nodding softly,he let Oswald talk. 

"I say all of this, to ask a simple question." his voice quivered, and he hated that he sounded so unsure and nervous. He had planned to do this smoothly and with confidence.   
"I had thought for sure I would come here and just be able to ask you this without being so incredibly nervous. But, clearly that isn't what is going to happen. You still make me incredibly nervous. " 

"You want to ask me for Sofia's hand in marriage, don't you?" 

Oswald looked at him, dumbfounded. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson as he nodded. "I .. I do. I've never met anyone like her and she ... she makes me feel things that I never imagined I would. She loves me and I know I don't deserve her. But, I plan to devote my entire life to making her happy and keeping her safe. She is my entire world and I would do anything for her. I would even walk away from Gotham if she asked me to." 

"She's talked to me about you. And I can tell you that she feels the same way about you. I've never heard my daughter sound so happy. You've given her a life she is happy with. I can't deny her that. I won't. I've done enough things to make her upset, and I won't stand in the way of her happiness again. I'm incredibly proud of her, and of you. You've both accomplished so much together. I also know that I will be able to die in peace knowing that my only daughter will be well cared for and loved." 

He swallowed hard, looking at Carmine, his heart pounding in his ears. "I promise she will be loved for the rest of her life. And she will be safe. I will never let anything happen to her. She's my entire world." 

"I know you are a man of your word, Oswald. And I am thankful for that. I can tell in your tone how sincere you are. You have my blessing. I want you to marry my daughter. And keep her happy." Carmine closed his eyes for a moment, taking a weak breath. He reached beside the bed, pulling up a leather bound book. "Take this," he handed the book over. "It was her mother's. It's all of her favorite recipes. Cook for her," he suggested. "She will love you even more." 

He took the book in his hands, tears filling his eyes. "I will. I will cook for her every day. I swear it." 

"Good. Now, go home to her. Give her my love, and tell her that I'm proud of her." 

"I will. I promise." 

"Thank you. Now, I'm tired. I'll be in touch." 

He stood from his chair, giving Carmine a soft smile. "Thank you for your blessing." 

The old man laughed, shaking his head. "I figured whether I gave you my blessing or not, you'd get married. But this way Sofia will know that I still love her too and want her to truly be happy." 

Oswald laughed, tucking the book under his arm. "I will pass along your message to her. That you're proud." He turned from the room, giving one last look over his shoulder at the frail man in the bed. Sure his body was dying, but his mind was still as sharp as ever.


End file.
